ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Wings of Fury/Strategies
I think the DRGx3 is possibly the cheapest option out of all strategies discussed. The only items you really need are decent weapons and armour and juices and melee food. Considering Melon Juices top out at 1k per and roast mutton at 800 (NPC), and armour and weapons persist through all fights, nominal costs per fight can be as low as 1300gil per fight (assuming roast mutton lasts through three fights, and you only fight three fights at any one time, with arms cost discarded as negligible). Not only is the fight in the bag if you're mentally prepared and finger-quick (and you've done this before), you make an average (assuming a 25% drop rate of astral rings at 15:48, 18 December 2006 (EST) prices) of 50+k a fight. Unless if you want the astrals. Then, this is merely the cheapest method for you to get them, averaging 5200gil per astral. Or 15600 per astral, if you're fighting 12 fights to assure your friends and yourself an astral. --Tengokujin Continuing from my last ramble, (which I neglected to sign) today, I did 5 fights in a DRGx2, PUP configuration. This is relatively dangerous. We got a lot closer to death per fight, with our HPs staying in the red for longer and more often. I attribute this to the relatively slow rate of damage by our PUP, as he only has access to blunt, hand-to-hand weapons, while the two DRGs can go hog-wild with their lovely polearms of DOOM, and the lack of HBII+ from the PUP. Healing from the automaton isn't as great as from the wyvern. It kept us alive, but I definitely needed to be more on top of trying to spam Jump and Dia. Not the most enticing thing to do at 2 in the morning. Toodles. --Tengokujin 03:11, 22 December 2006 (EST) PUP doesn't sound like the best distractor :(. If I can't do this with 3 DRGs, I do it (quite well) with DRG x2 and one Distractor job, usually BST or SMN, but anyone that can keep themselves alive and deal a little damage is good. Basically, the DRG follow the same strategy, run in and get the attention of Colo-colo and one of the Furies, and the Distractor grabs the other Furies and runs to a corner. Two DRGs should have no problem smashing through the first Furies, and then they can help out the Distractor by killing the second. The main point of having a distractor is to keep the other Furies away so that you don't have two Furies using Turbulence at the same time. BST makes a good distractor because he can sit around trying to Charm the Furies, and if so, great, otherwise he should be able to hold his own until you come to his rescue. SMN is good because Carby keeps all the attention, and the SMN just carby kites it until you get around to killing it. Haven't tried it, but I suspect PLD would be good too (and it gives em a BCNM that they can participate in). --Chrisjander 14:43, 22 December 2006 (EST) Astral Ring If you are attempting this BCNM solely for an Astral Ring, you may wish to consider a different BCNM with a higher priced drop so you can simply buy the ring instead. This helps offset the low droprate, but the twenty seal price of entry is lower than any other. After completing this BCNM twice recently, I was surprised to find that the Thunder Spirit Pact was worth almost as much as the Astral Ring - it look likes the price has risen considerably since the introduction of Elemental Siphon. We were 2/2 on the pact dropping - only a small sample size so I can't comment on overall drop rate, but it made the overall rewards a lot greater than expected. Calif 16:32, 21 April 2008 (UTC)